The invention relates to a chain for a machine drive, transport of material in a machine or the like, and to a packaging machine having one such chain.
A wide variety of different machines use link chains as drive and/or transporting elements. Thus, for example, packaging machines, in particular so-called thermoforming machines, use link chains in order, via gripper mechanisms, to grip a packaging film and transport the same to the various processing stations of the packaging machine. The link chain here serves not just as transporting means, but also for positioning the film precisely in the various processing stations.
The disadvantage of using such a conventional link chain is the fact that the articulations between the individual chain links form gaps and dirt traps which can easily attract dirt and are difficult to access for cleaning purposes. For permanent functioning of such link chains, in addition, a certain amount of lubrication is essential since, in the individual articulations, sliding surfaces slide on one another, and, without lubrication, are thus subject to increased levels of wear.
In many applications, in particular in packaging machines of the type described above, however, careful cleaning and cleanliness are of prime importance. In particular in the packaging of foodstuffs, hygienic conditions in the region of the packing machine are imperative. A low level of soiling and also the possibility of easy and thorough cleaning of machine parts, such as a transporting and positioning chain, is thus advantageous in such a packaging machine.